


another world

by ayotenten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Im scared, Luwoo, M/M, Please give it a try, This is probably pretty bad, Two Shot, also a slight blood warning, angel au, angel! donghyuck, huge amount of fluff omfg, im sorry boys, johnten, markhyuck, markhyuck centred, my first fic on ao3 oh boi, nomin, other couples are barely mentioned, teeny tiny bit of angst, theres not a huge mention of angels but it has to do with donghyucks past, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayotenten/pseuds/ayotenten
Summary: "H-Hyuck ..?", Mark stuttered, his eyes trailing over the youngers back, "What .. what is that ..?"He never wanted him to find out. He just wanted to live a normal life like everyone else.-in which a world with angels doesnt exist, or does it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the introduction to the actual story, just in case anyone thinks this is the whole story

Life hasn't always been as cruel to Donghyuck as it was now. He tried everything to escape his destiny, but everyone knew you could never run away.

Angels were a myth, non-existent to the world, yet here he was, locked in his room, another shirt torn apart, his wings spreaded out.

Donghyuck wanted to get used to it, hoping the pain would vanish, but you could never get used to this. The terrible truth of being different and lonely, completely isolated from the world for your own safety.  
All he wanted was to be a normal twelve year old boy, going to school, having friends and enjoy being a teen, not to be an angel, being all on his own.

_Angels were said to be joyful, fearless and definitely not real._

It was another day he spent alone in his room, sitting on the floor, his hands covering the crying eyes, hoping for it to end.  
The sun shone through his window, lighting up the room that would normally be too dark for anyones liking. Donghyuck looked up at the sun, his hands falling down, his body collapsing right after. His vision started to get blurry and within seconds his eyes fell shut.

The only thing he felt after waking up again was the cold and the darkness in his room that not even the brightest light was able to let disappear.

He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, his wings were slightly moving from side to side, signaling Donghyuck that something is wrong. He sensed it, the discomfort around the house. Donghyuck managed to stand up and even though his legs felt like jello he made his way out of his room, standing now in the middle of the hallway.

He heard quiet sobs coming from downstairs and Donghyuck would lie to himself if he said he didn't know what this was about. He walked down the stairs, not daring to make a sound.  
The sobs got louder and soon enough he saw his mother breaking down in front of him, _again_.

"Mom ..", he whispered, afraid of how she would react. He knew she wouldn't dare to hurt him, yet he was still afraid.

His mothers head shot up, her make-up mixed with the tears still streaming down her face. She got up from the floor, rushing to her son to embrace him into a tight hug. She shivered, her body was too weak and she would have crashed down if Donghyuck wasn't there.

"I-I'm so .. so so so sorry Hyuckie ..", she whined, the grip around her sons shoulders tight, "I'm so sorry I couldn't and still can't give you a normal life .. I'm so sorry for letting you go through this .. god, Hyuckie, please, I beg you, forgive me"

Donghyucks teary eyes widened in shock. Why would she beg him for forgiveness?

"M-Mom ..? There's .. there's nothing to forgive .. you gave me life and that's-"

"No Hyuckie, this life is not what you deserved!", she pressed her whole body against him, crying so loud that her voice would leave her soon, "I wanted you to live a happy life with-without .. being this .. you deserve a happy life, like a normal human being, yet I gave you this horror .. Please forgive me, Hyuckie, please, oh god .."

"Mom--", he didn't know what to say. She always told him that he didn't deserved this when he found her crying, but she never asked him for his forgiveness.  
His arms were tightly around his mothers waist, holding her close.

"I-I'm so so sorry my love .. so sorry for giving you this .. I wanted you to be happy, b-but all I gave you was pain .."

"I could have never asked for a better mother ..", he responded, his normally high-pitched voice quiet and shaky.

His mothers face lit up as she heard his words, warming up her heart, "I-I .. don't understand ..?"

Donghyuck just smiled tiredly, his eyes hurting, "Mom .. I'm glad it's you and nobody else. You showed and gave me love when I needed it the most and you were even willing to isolate us from the world just for my safety .. You are the best mother in the world and there is nothing that I have to forgive you"

"H-Hyuckie ..", she breathed, her eyes overflowing with tears and her head pressed against her sons head, "I love you so much, so so so much .. so **_so_** much .."

"I love you too mom .."

_That was the night he finally decided to change his destiny no matter how painful it was going to be._

"Mom?", he said after a while, just holding his mother tight, his wings were completely forgotten, for at least a few minutes.

"Y-Yes love..?", she whispered, tilting her head slightly, looking down at her son, her gorgeous, beautiful, perfect son that had to suffer so much.

"I'm not asking for your approval because I'll do it anyway-", he said, a sad smile forming on his lips, "-but I need you to know that we are going to live a real life soon"

She frowned, her lips slightly apart as she stared at her son, not knowing what he planned.

"I-I don't understand ..? Hyu- HYUCKIE WHAT ARE YOU-"

Donghyuck pecked her cheek mid-sentence before rushing over to the kitchencounter, taking the biggest and sharpest knife they owned. He ran upstairs, locking himself in the bathroom to finally end his pain and start a normal life. _A life as a human_.

His mother ran after him, hardly knocking at the door, hoping for her son to be joking. She hit the wood as hard as possible, whining and yelling for her son to open up, but she immediately stopped as she heard the painful scream of her beloved son.

Donghyuck stood in front of the mirror, on top of a stool, his back fully shown, one hand gripping his left wing. He tightly pulled on the feathered curse before running the knife through it, cutting his wing off.  
The house was filled with terrified screams as blood ran down his back, creating a blood bath on the floor. The most painful part was that he couldn't cut it off in one go, he had to rip it off his back.

And there it was, a heavy wing, painted with blood on the floor.

Donghyuck was terrified. He was terrified of what he had done. He looked down onto the floor, repeating the scene in his head. The wing that was attached to him just seconds ago was halfly covering the blood bath underneath his feet. The wing that was too heavy for him to hold, the wing that slipped out of his hand, right into the blood that was still streaming down his aching back.

His ears were dull, he faintly heard the yells and whines of his mother outside the bathroom as the blood ran through the small slit underneath the wooden door, shocking his mother.

"I'm fine ..", he breathed, knowing she couldn't hear the faint sound he made.

He didn't dare to turn around yet, there was still a wing attached to him that he had to get rid off.

"For .. humanity ..", he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, shutting off the pain in his back as good as possible, which wasn't possible at all, especially if you've never injured yourself before. He tightened his grip around the ceramic knife, willing to finally end his suffer.

He harshly grabbed the right wing, running the knife through the part where his back is connected to the base of the wing. His arm made weird sounds here and there but he couldn't really care less about something like that while he's ending his life as an angel.

As soon as the wing slipped through his hand, he collapsed, the knife falling down as well as he tried to not black out.

His vision got blurry again and there were suddenly weird thoughts rushing through his mind.

' _How did I manage to survive twelve years with these ..?_ '

Donghyucks body lost way too much blood and he knew it could be the end by now, the end of everything.

' _Why didn't I do that earlier ..?_ '

His eyelids felt heavy and the pain was slowly vanishing.

' _All I wanted was to live like a normal human being .._ '

His lips turned into a small smile as his eyelids shut themselves.

' _I'm not an angel anymore .._ '

-

09/05/18


	2. 'Even when I extend my hand, I can't reach you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck's gonna celebrate his birthday ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys probably expected sth like how they met etc but thats not gonna happen here, but i might work on a prequel, where everything is gonna be explained. i hope yall arent disappointed ://

"I love how you always stop listening when I talk", he laughed, slightly shaking his head as he watched his best friends concentrated gaze on him, clearly not paying attention.

"Huh ..? Did you say something?"

"You've been pretty abscent the past few days, hmh? Why's that?"

"Maybe 'cause my birthday's gonna be soon and you guys planned on throwing a way too exaggerated party?"

The wine-red haired in front of him laughed, nearly knocking over the glass of iced tea in front of him as he hastily put a hand over his mouth to cover it.

"What the fuck is so funny, Canada?", Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He should be used to his best friend being overly stupid, but he isn't. That way, he can enjoy it every time he's like that - as if it's the first time.

"Pff-haha- 'Cause you- you know, should be used to it by now!"

He sighed. "Calm the fuck down before i spill your god damn tea over your hair", he threatened, seeing the fear in the elders eyes growing.

"Fuck no, I just dyed and washed it two days ago!"

And again, he rolled his eyes. Why was Mark his best friend again? He had **no** idea.

"Whatever", he sipped on the, now cold, cappuccino he ordered himself an hour ago.

 

"Aren't you excited for your 18th birthday?"

"I'm not. Who the heck wants to get older?"

"Dunno, but hey, I promise the party will be a bomb. I told Nomin to not fuck it up"

"Uhhh~", Donghyuck smirked, "In your  _hot_ threatening voice?"

The elder rolled his eyes, emptying his glass as he does.

"Oh. That reminds me of something, I remember exactly how your voice sounded when you first talked to me- so soft and cute~"

"I swear to god, if you bring that shit up one more time-"

"Then what?"

"I'm gonna cancel that party and make sure to never .. uh .. talk to you again?" Unfortunately it was more of a question than an actual answer. Also, Mark could never do that, he loved the younger way too much. He had so many memories with him and Donghyuck knew exactly that neither of them could ever leave the other alone, _no matter what_.

"Pff, cute", Donghyuck smiled to himself, starting to examine the elders face again. He did it everytime they could see each other, afraid of losing him one day and never be able to see him again. He was so afraid that the main-reason he keeps living could vanish any second, that he had to make sure he knows and remembers every single detail of the elder.

"How are Nana and Jeno though?", Mark said after a while, casually watching his best friend who's been lost in thoughts again. He lifted his head, looking at Mark with these puppy eyes that explained he didn't listen and wants him to repeat it.

"How are Nomin?"

"Why the fuck do you ask me how they are when you're legit planning my birthday party with them?"

Sometimes he wondered why his best friend was so stupid.

"They never tell me how things in school are going and I can't let my friends drop out, you know?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "They're good. Jeno got better at geography and Jaemin is soon going to be the best in our year if Renjun keeps missing classes"

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Have no idea, but I think he has to leave for China soon since Chenle's been kinda off too and you know how close they are"

Mark nodded. "Any plans in the summer holidays?"

"You're my plan", he said, slowly looking up at the elders face, locking eyes with him, "As _always_ "

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing"

Donghyuck snorted, "I honestly wanna know who's destroying your braincells. Anyway, I'm sick of sitting that long, wanna go to the skate park?"

"Without boards? Fantastic idea"

Mark was testing him again and if he doesn't stop soon, he's gonna have a fist in his face.

"You fuck- ..", he growled, "We are going to get them first you dim wit."

"Well then I'm definitely in"

 

-

 

Sitting on top of a ramp, drinking beer and chatting happily with your best friend, maybe even soulmate, was more than he could have ever imagined. Donghyuck was glad his life turned this way, but he couldn't ignore the fact that **they**  still haunted him, the scars on his back that Mark knew nothing about.  
He felt guilty for not telling him, but honestly, not even his best friend would believe him. Nobody believed in angels, they were a myth and not real. There was no way todays society would accept the fact that these creatures are real and might be living all around the world. Donghyuck doesn't know if there are more, but he didn't care, he wasn't one of them anymore.

" _You're doing it again_ "

Donghyuck heard the elders voice faintly, too lost in his own thoughts and doubts.  
The day was coming closer and he was afraid of it. The day that changed everything, the day he got human. It was burned into his brain, the date set so he could never forget it, exactly _one day_ after his birthday _._

" _-ow you aren't listening bu-_ "

Six years. It's been six years he has been living the life he always wanted with the bestest friends and mother he could have ever asked for.

" _-lly wanna help yo-_ "

Donghyucks eyes were unconsciously focused on Marks lips as he talked, the words still faint. He had been obsessed with Marks features, with how perfectly imperfect was, with all his flaws and traits. The way he wrinkled his nose when he laughed, the way he always made sure Donghyuck was okay, the way Mark was Mark. _He loved him. Everything about him._

" _-kay now I really start to worry_ ", the elders concerned expression and voice made Donghyuck snap out of his trance.

"W-What ..?"

"I have absolutely no idea why you're like that, Hyuckie, and it's worrying the shit out of me. I know there are times were you don't wanna talk about it, but, please, I fucking worry about you and I have no idea what to do", he whined, now holding one of the youngers hands tightly in his own.

"I-I'm good, Mark, really", Donghyuck smiled, hoping the elder buys it.

"You've always been a good liar, but don't forget that I've spent too much time with you already. I know you better than I know myself. Listen, I don't force you to tell me, but at least let me help you"

"Mark .. please .. I really can't- .. there  **is** something bothering me, but for fucks sake, I can't talk about it. This weight has been on my shoulders for so long now and it will always be a part of me"

Mark was terrified, really terrified. His best friend never,  **never,**  said things like that and he had no idea what to do against it. He was speechless.

 

"I hope ..", he cleared his throat, "I hope you're eventually able to tell me. Just .. promise to let me help you if I can, kay? I don't want to lose you, I really don't"

Donghyuck nodded and silence took over the skate park. It was way too late for anyone to be out, but they could enjoy their time more if it was just the two of them, alone at the park, the moon shining in it's full glory above them. The youngers eyes suddenly started to tear up, making him close them immediately. He leaned his head against Marks shoulder, trying to not be obvious. He didn't want the elder to worry even more.

"Mark ..?"

"Hmh?"

"Can you .. promise me something?", he whispered, the grip around his hand tightening.

Mark lightly kissed the youngers head, "Anything for you"

"No matter what happens .. please don't leave me"

Even though his concern got worse by now, he managed to smile slightly, his thumb caressing the back of Donghyucks hand.

"I'd never leave you"

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Donghyuck decided to lift the mood now by simply being himself again, "Even if I told you that your controller wasn't broken by your dog but by me?"

" _You_ fucking broke it?! But I trusted you!? It was a limite-"

The younger giggled, shutting Mark down.

"Fuck", Mark groaned, running his free hand through his hair, leaning his head against the youngers afterwards, "My hair's gonna turn gray soon because of you"

"I thought it is already? You don't dye your hair for nothing~"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night, Duckie"

"You do apparently"

He couldn't hide the shy but bright smile creeping up his lips. The younger was just too cheesy sometimes and he would lie if he said he didn't enjoy it. Mark, the gentleman he is, brought his best friend back home, politely agreeing to whatever Mrs. Lee said as she scolded the guys for coming home in the middle of the night.

"You should stay here for the night, I don't want anything to happen to my second son", Donghyucks mother said, kindly smiling at Mark while her son was already on the way to his room.

"My roommates wouldn't like that too. But is it rea-"

"Mark, love, you've been here so often, yet you ask if it really is okay?" He just smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Go up and go to sleep", she smiled, "Good night, love"

"Good night to you too!", and then he jogged upstairs, bursting into his best friends room to see him already under his covers.

"Get the fuck in here or I'm gonna slaughter you", Donghyuck hissed, the blanket making the sound dump.

Mark just rolled his eyes, immediately undressing until he's left in boxers. He crawled under the blanket, wrapping one arm around Donghyuck, being the big spoon once again.

"Isn't it actually too hot to cuddle?"

"It's never too hot to cuddle with you", the younger muttered, already drifting off to sleep.

Mark bit back a giggle, pulling Donghyuck closer to himself, closing his eyes afterwards.

"Good night, Duckie"

 

-

 

"Two more fucking days to survive", he said to himself, walking through the crowded hallway to get to his friends. His grip tightened around the backpackstraps as more and more people bumped into him, not even apologizing. He cursed at the different graders that walked past him, not giving a god damn shit about anyone else than themselves and he swore, he was going to kill the next person that steps on his shoes. Fortunately,  _for everyone,_ nobody bumped into him, nor stepped on his shoes and he was finally out of the building, ready to walk home with Jaemin and Jeno. Donghyuck lifted his head, looking around for them, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I swear to god .. if they ditched me .."

"Who would ever ditch you?", a voice called out and Donghyuck knew him too well.

"Hyunjin? What are you doing here?", Donghyuck looked to his right where the elder now was, looking all happy and smily.

"Was gonna get a friend, but he said it could get late,  _again._ "

"Ohh? Do I know him?", Donghyuck grinned

"I don't know? Do you know a Felix?"

"Pff everyone knows Felix. So uh .. are you guys a thing?"

"Hell nah. I got my eyes on someone else", and then he grinned down at the younger. Donghyucks ears suddenly felt hotter than they'd normally do and the current weather didn't make it any better. _Where was Mark when he needed him?_

"So, I heard your birthday's in three days?"

"And you're definitely not invited"

_Oh, there he was._

"Huh?", both guys looked up, Mark directly walking to Donghyuck, protectively putting an arm around the youngers shoulders.

"That's sad but, well, I couldn't come anyway, gotta spend some time with my boyfie"

Donghyuck frowned, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah? I just told you that I got my eyes on someone else", Hyunjin laughed and the younger felt dumbfounded, "Or did you think I meant you?"

"For a short second, yes"

"Oh shoot. Sorry mate, but I don't lay eyes on someone elses property", Hyunjin winked at Mark before walking to the schools entrance, leaving the best friends behind. Mark shrugged as the younger asked what that was about.

"Feels like he's a different person now"

"Fame changed him", Mark whispered in a deep voice, cracking a smile afterwards.

"No fucking memes now, Canada"

"C'mon memes are everything, besides you of course"

 

Donghyuck ignored his, _once again_ , burning ears and just rolled his eyes.

 

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Not happy to see me, huh? You want me to leave again?"

The younger gritted his teeth, sending a deathglare towards his best friend.

"Oh boy, I'm so glad you can control yourself and not slap the shit out of me", Mark shivered.

"You better be fucking glad. Now spill."

"Well I got the next two days off and classes got cancelled today so I thought, why not make your beautiful best friend happy by visiting him?"

Donghyuck giggled, slightly hitting the elders upper arm, "You're stupid- .. but cute"

Mark fist-bumped the air before starting to walk off, "Come on! Or do you wanna stay at school?"

They spend the rest of the day playing random video games, falling asleep in each others arms on the floor later on.

 

-

 

"Happy birthday, my lovely sunshine", his mother said, cupping his cheeks and pressing a big kiss onto his forehead, "I'm so proud of who you are and I'm glad god gave me such a beautiful son"

Donghyuck smiled widely, wrapping his arms around his mothers waist, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, mom. Love you"

"I love you too", she kissed his forehead again, slowly backing off.

"Your present is waiting", she said, smiling widely. Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion. He told her several times that he didn't need a present, he had everything he wanted, but he's just like her,  _stubborn._

As she was about to say something again, the doorbell rang, confusing Donghyuck even more. He  **did**  forget that his friends planned a party for him, which he, by the way, didn't even want at first. Mrs. Lee opened the door, knowing who it was already. She let the young men inside, watching as they hugged her son happily, wishing him a happy birthday. Mark was the last one to hug him. He held him close, whispering a 'Happy birthday, angel' into his ear as he did and it fucked with Donghyuck. On one hand, it sent chills down his spine, but on the other he got reminded of his past once again, that his past is never gonna leave him be.

Donghyuck stammered a whiny 'Thanks', holding his best friend tightly, hoping he didn't notice how nervous he suddenly got.

"Did you pack already?"

"P-Pack for what?"

"Your birthday! Mark! We told you to tell him!"

Mark slowly took a step backwards, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Might have forgotten to tell him.."

"It should be my fault", Mrs. Lee said, smiling apologetically, "I didn't tell him to do so either"

"Uhm can I _please_ get an explanation?", Donghyuck asked, obviously confused and, well, impatient.

"Your present from us to you-", Jeno said, "-Is a whole weekend at the beach! And, well, yeah we're gonna party there. We invited a few other people who will join us tonight for the party, but then they'll leave again"

His eyes widened, this was definitely one of the few dreams he thought would never come true, yet here they are. It was the first time that Jeno and Jaemin see the younger cry. Jaemin gasped loudly, getting teary eyes, "Don't fuckin' cry lil' sunshine!"

His mother just smiled, watching as Mark embraced Donghyuck into a tight hug again, the other two wrapping their arms around them too.

 

"I gotta pack!", screamed Donghyuck as he stopped crying. He thanked them first before rushing upstairs, throwing random clothes into his backpack, not forgetting his charger and earphones.

"Thank you", Mrs. Lee said, surprising the three guys in front of her.

"For what, m'am?"

She smiled, "Giving Donghyuck a good life, a life that he deserves"

Even if that confused them, they smiled brightly.

"He deserves everything", Mark said, "And I'm-  **We**  are willing to do everything for him"

Donghyuck walked down the stairs, seeing how his mother kissed his friends cheeks before bowing deeply. It shocked him just as much as his friends, which weren't even able to say anything again.

"M'am- I- We-", stammered Mark, nervously wagging his hands to make the lady in front of them straighten herself again. She just smiled again, her eyes slightly teary.

"What the actual fuck did you guys do to my precious mother!", Donghyuck yelled, ready to whip someones ass.

"Nothing love, I just thanked them, that's all", she simply said, pushing them out of the house, "Now hurry up! You have a birthday to celebrate!"

Jaemin thanked Donghyucks mother for being so kind to them and making it possible to celebrate Hyucks birthday, before walking and getting into Jenos car, the elder right behind him.

"Mark? Hyuckie?" Said guys turned around, smiling widely.

"I love you, please enjoy your weekend!"

"I love you too, mom", Donghyuck kissed her cheek before taking Marks hand and walking to the car.

This weekend was going to be lit, no matter what day the upcoming one is.

 

-

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck were loudly singing Winner's "Everyday" while the other two just listened to them having fun and enjoying a car ride; Jeno, _of course_ , also focused on the street. They sang their lungs out, jamming to the song, confusing some random passengers in their cars as they drove past them.  
The next song on their 'holiday-playlist' was "Island", again of Winner. They just had that special summer vibe to them that would turn every trip into something special. And finally, two hours later, they made it to the beach, parking the car next to their rented house.

"This is gonna be so fucking lit!", yelled Jaemin as he heaved his backpack, with way too much stuff inside if you ask Jeno, up to get it into the house. It was a two floor, but still petite, building with a very huge living room inside that could sure be of use. Rambler roses, which they didn't know exist, rim the small fence on the right side of the patio, and right in front of it, when you step out of the backdoor accessing the patio, there was the ocean, the sun shining right above it.

"That's fucking beautiful", Donghyuck breathed, totally fascinated by the scene in front of his own two eyes.

"Could have been more beautiful if we were able to decorate everything, but, you know, that would have been costing us too much gas and I honestly can't pay anymore for Jenos god damn car", Mark said, appearing next to the younger, slightly smiling, "We're gonna decorate soon and it would be very,  _very_ nice if you could wait inside until we're done. Just for a lil' extra, kay?"

"You're unbelieveable", Donghyuck smiled, looking at his best friend who was staring at him the whole time, "Thank you, Canada"

"For what, angel?"

 _Angel._ Why? God, why did he had to call him that out of nowhere? Donghyucks eyes widened, his voice suddenly gone, his throat unpleasantly dry. Normal people would be flattered by the pet name, but Donghyuck wasn't one of them. The word 'Angel' made him feel _disgusting_ , so different. He felt like throwing up.

"Fuck- Dong- What's wrong?!"

Mark noticed the youngers skin getting paler, which he didn't even think was possible. His best friend is so tan that it seemed impossible for him to turn white. He hastily put his arms around his waist, fearing that Donghyuck would pass out any second. It took him a few minutes before he stammered a quiet "I-I'm fine", shaking his head slightly. He couldn't make a fuss out of this now. Not on his birthday. Donghyuck smiled weakly at his best friend, one hand on the elders upper arm. It was a weird position, but comfortable enough for Donghyuck to calm down again, even though his heart started to beat a little faster. He looked at the elder, locking eyes with him, "I'm really fine, my stomach just suddenly felt weird. I promise I'm fine, captain Canada"

Mark didn't look convinced, but it wouldn't get him anywhere to push his best friend so he just smiled, nodding along.

 

"Are you guys done flirting? Because Nana and I wanna start with decorating!", Jeno yelled from inside, holding some streamers.

"Listen up hoe, your mother didn't push you out after nine months carrying you inside her to interrupt us flirting!", Donghyuck snapped jokingly, even if his heart knew he was dead-serious. Jeno raised his hands apologetically, grinning slightly at the sight in front of him. Mark was as red as a tomato by now, his grip around the youngers waist evidently tightening.

 

"They can't be more obvious, huh?", Jaemin said, resting his head on Jenos shoulder, smiling wide.

"Yet they deny it"

"We were like them too, you dumbass"

"Yeah, until that accident"

" _Lucas_ ..", Jaemin rolled his eyes, "I still wanna scratch out his eyeballs. Do you have any idea-"

"-how embrassing that was? Yes babe, i was there too", Jeno grinned, kissing the top of his boyfriends head.

"We need to seperate them now, we gotta set up everything and that won't work out if they keep giving each other heart eyes"

"True", the elder, once again, kissed Jaemins head, making his way to Mark and the birthday kid afterwards.

"It's time"

Donghyuck turned his head, his flustered cheeks fully visible to Jeno, "Don't make it sound like one of us is gonna die soon!"

"Sorry? .. Now get the fuck inside, we need to get everything ready"

And Donghyuck listened for once. He smiled at Mark before going inside and walking upstairs to examine their rooms. It was obvious that Jeno and Jaemin share a room and it was also crystal clear that Mark and Donghyuck sleep in one room.

"They sure did do a good job with all of this..", he smiled to himself as he put the important stuff, like charger and earphones, on his nightstand before sitting down onto the bed he'd share with Mark. Just the thought of it made him smile. They have shared a bed so often, yet it felt so good and unrealistic at the same time. God, he loves waking up next to Mark, all cuddled up against him, the elders arms protectively wrapped around his body.

Donghyuck was never in love before, but he was sure that what he felt for Mark was called love.

But being in love with the first human - other than your mother, who was with you every second of your life -  that wanted to be with you, wasn't probably going to end well. It was hard for Donghyuck to give a fuck about that, yet there was still a voice somewhere in his head who made him doubt if Mark was ever gonna like him back, at least in that way. His admiration and love towards Mark was undeniable and he would never dare to deny himself. But being isolated from everyone, from the whole world, made some things too hard to handle.  He's still glad that he made it that far and he was definitely going to live a long, happy life, no matter what.

Donghyuck smiled to himself as he thought about some memories he shared with the elder, but that only lasted until the word 'Angel' popped up in his head. Marks soothing, deep voice saying the word with so much affection that Donghyuck didn't know what to feel. He started to wonder. How did Mark not find out about his past? Sure, Donghyuck was never without a shirt again after he cut off his wings, except for showering, but Mark and him were so close with each other that it started to freak him out. They never did something were Donghyuck had to remove his shirt, Mark also never questioned him about that. But he's glad that Mark is none of the people that question every single thing. 

Donghyuck closed his eyes, his head sinking, "I-I'm sorry ..", he whispered, tears escaping his eyes and slowly rolling down his cheeks. He lied to his soulmate, his first love, his best friend, the whole time they've known each other. How could he do that? Especially with so much confidence? It was for his own safety, yet he didn't feel safe at all. He felt safe with Mark, in his arms, maybe cuddled up on a couch, watching random movies that were absolute crap. So how did he manage to keep it a secret for so long? He had no idea.

A soft knock filled the silence, scaring Donghyuck. He quickly wiped away the tears, blinking hastily a few times before saying 'Come in'.

"We're done!", Mark announced happily as he opened the door, walking straight to his best friend. His bright smile sank immediately as soon as he saw the red, puffy eyes of his best friend, "Hey, Hyuck- What's wrong?"

"I-- .. You know, I'm just happy you're in my life", he said, smiling slightly. It was true, maybe not the whole truth, but still true.

"Sure that that's all?"

"Very much"

Mark took it for now, not questioning it.

"Wanna go down? Jeno started the BBQ and Jaemin set the table already"

Donghyuck nodded, not moving an inch.

"Hey .. what's wrong?"

"Mark ..", he looked up, his eyes getting teary again, "You won't leave me right? No matter what?"

"I will never leave you, _never_.", he smiled, "I already told you that and you know I don't lie" Mark carefully took the youngers hand, helping him to stand up. Donghyuck smiled up at him, the grip around the elders hand tightening. They walked down to the patio were Jeno was working on the BBQ and Jaemin mixing a salad.

"Hey cuties", Jaemin smiled at them, "Sit down, Nono's nearly done with the first set~"

Both sat down and the afternoon was going by pretty quick.

-

They didn't have to wait long for the first guests to arrive and Donghyuck was surprised to know them. He knew them all,  _so very well._

"Happy birthday man! Damn, we haven't met in three years yet you still compete with the sun!", Yukhei -also known as Lucas- , an old exchange student from China, said, wrapping his well trained arms around the younger.

"Jesus, fuck, you went to the gym?!", Donghyuck was shocked, "Oh boy! You sure did a good ass job with these! And thank you, so much!"

Yukhei gave him a big smile before stepping aside for the other people. Jungwoo, Sicheng, Yuta, even Ten, so many people that Donghyuck knew. He was honestly afraid that his friends were going to invite strangers he had never seen before, but then he got reminded of something, they were **his** friends _._

 

"Enjoying your birthday?", a too well known voice said, suddenly appearing right next to him. Donghyuck smiled slightly, taking a huge gulp from his cup of whatever mixture was in there.

"I do and-", he turned his head, kissing the cheek of the elder, "Thank you so much for doing this"

Mark, who was taken aback, his eyes wide, had to calm down first before he was able to smile down at his best friend again.

"No need to thank me. I just wanted to see you happy" Donghyuck nodded, still smiling.

 

After a while of dancing bodies in the living room and loud music blasting everywhere, Jaemin climbed up a chair, lightly supported by his boyfriend to make sure he doesn't fall off.

"LISTEN UP, HOES!", he yelled, tipsy, "LET'S GO TO THE BEACH! WE AIN'T YOUNG FOREVER!"

And with that, the music got drowned by young adults and teenagers howls. A party never was that awesome.

"Beach here I fuckin' come!", yelled Sicheng, a slightly drunk Yuta clinging onto his right arm. They started running out of the house, straight to the beach, hands full of bottles with alcohol in. Soon enough, everyone was at the beach, loudly jamming to the next song that was played. Mark and Jeno took the huge ghettoblaster, putting it somewhere near the only bench that was around, making the beach the loudest place on earth.

 

"Stop checking Jungwoo out and actually **ask** him out", Donghyuck rolled his eyes, pushing Yukhei lightly towards the elder.

"Bitch I ain't gonna ask him out on a party when I'm fuckin' tipsy!"

"Boy, give yourself Dutch courage!", Donghyuck pushed him again, this time harder so that the elder tripped over his own feet. Yukhei was an idiot, that was obvious, but he was pretty sturdy and Donghyuck was impressed that he was able to not actually fall.

"Get your god damn boldness back", snapped the younger, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Listen, Jungwoo is too soft for this. I wanna ask him out on a proper date, with, dunno, flowers or somethin', you know?", Yukhei looked down at Donghyuck, and the younger could swear that Yukhei was never this honest. His eyes widened a little, "Shit you really changed over the years"

"Of course I did-"

"YO! STOP TALKIN' YOU TWO AND ENJOY DA PARTY!", yelled Jaemin, walking past them, dragging Jeno with him. _Poor Jeno._

Donghyuck patted the elders back before turning his head to look at the people in front of him, having so much fun at  _his_ birthday. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it himself, he just loved the fact that there were people around him, having just as much fun as he does.

"Damn, there's no time for being all nostalgic", he quietly said as he caught himself drifting off again. He quietly eyed Mark who was laughing with Johnny, who probably talked about cars again.- Wait, what's funny about cars? Maybe he talked about Ten doing something embarassing again, yeah, that's it probably.

Even if the music was pretty loud and his friends were laughing, everyone was able to hear the huge splash coming from the ocean. They all turned their heads to look at the water where someone fell, or more likely got pushed in. That person was Yuta. His head popped out of the water, a huge, evil grin on his face. He slowly walked out of the water, his clothes dripping.

"Sicheng~", he chirped

"OH FUCK NO", the chinese boy screamed, trying to run away, but Yuta was way too fast for him, damn the soccer team he was, and maybe is still, in. He placed his hands on the youngers waist, throwing him into the water with ease.

"Guess it's finally time to swim", grinned Jaemin, dragging Jeno with him. Jeno really has no time to rest.

And then, within seconds, everyone was in the water, swimming, laughing, drinking, and most likely enjoying the night. Nobody cared for their clothes, they'd dry anyway. Even Donghyuck was in the water. It wasn't his first time, but it felt different. Being with friends and having a party in the ocean sure made a huge difference to what he experienced before and he was so glad that he wore his shirt.

 

"Enjoying your night?", Mark whispered in the youngers ear, one arm around his shoulder. Donghyuck flinched at the sudden contact and his ear tingled a little after the elders words, but he stayed calm.

"I am", he smiled, leaning against Mark, as they stood in the ocean, tipsy and happy.

"Good 'cause I need you right now-"

"Huh?"

"You see Johnny and Ten?"

Donghyuck looked over Marks shoulder, seeing that Ten is on top of Johnny shoulders, "I do?"

"Great. Now get on my shoulders"

"The fuck, Canada? Why?"

"Pleaseeee .. I wanna take revenge on Ten"

"Do I even wanna know why?"

Mark shook his head and then looked at the younger with his puppy eyes, pleading.

"Oh my god, fine, but I'll cut you if I get hurt."

"As if I'd ever let that happen", Mark said, giving the younger a charming smile.

"I know", he smiled back, emptying the bottle in his hands. He brought the bottle to a trashbin, not wanting to make things messy. He then rushed back, turning Mark so his back was shown.

"Drop me and you're-"

"Dead, I know", the elder chuckled, helping Donghyuck to get on his shoulders, "Shit, did you lose weight?"

"You just got stronger, dim wit"

Mark snorted at that. Sure, he was hitting the gym from time to time, but he was pretty damn sure Donghyuck lost some weight. The younger held Marks hands tightly, afraid of falling down and soon he let go of them only to push Ten off of Johnnys shoulder, a loud splash following.

"YOU!", Ten furiously looked at the couple in front of him as he popped up from the water. Johnny couldn't hold back his laughter and Ten was definitely ready to kill him. Donghyuck and Mark laughed at the couple in front of them, not even apologizing.

"Well deserved!", Mark yelled, starting to run in the water as the Thai boy made his way up to them, _on Johnny shoulders again_.

"FUCK! RUN MARK!"

"I AM!"

Donghyuck bent down, clinging to Marks head as the elder ran out of the water. As they turned around, they knew they weren't in danger anymore, but all wet in the middle of the night. All Mark could focus on was a cute Donghyuck clinging to his head. He looked up, being dangerously close to the youngers face. Mark just stared at him, lips slightly apart, eyes wide in awe.

"Am I not getting heavy, Canada?", Donghyuck whispered, his eyes trailing down to the elders lips.

"Nope", he simply replied, his hands on Donghyucks ankles.

Time seemed to slow down, the world around them was disappearing and it was just the two of them, staring at each other with so much affection and sudden  _need_ that it drove them crazy. None of them wanted to say anything, afraid of ruining everything, but the sudden urge to kiss the elders lips nearly killed Donghyuck. His heart was racing fast, his mind going blank and all he wanted to do was to kiss him, feel what he wanted to feel for ages. He wanted to taste Marks soft, thin lips that were so often curled up into a smile because of him, but then, he started to think negative, he started to doubt everything. He didn't deserve Mark. He didn't deserve his love, his support, especially not to kiss him.

 

But his sudden concern was interrupted when Mark decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

 

"Can I kiss you?", he whispered quietly, the wind fading in with his words, the music long overheard. Donghyuck didn't want to risk it, but he longed for it so bad. He wanted his first kiss to be with Mark, he wanted to do everything with Mark, no matter how new it was to him, so he simply nodded, cheeks rosy, goosebumps all over his body.

Mark tried to reach the younger, but Donghyuck unintenionally moved his head higher, _afraid_. The elder frowned, his lips turning into a small pout.

"I-I-", Donghyuck started, feeling the tears in his eyes coming up. Mark panicked, slightly rubbing the youngers legs to hopefully calm him down, "I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable, shit, fuck, I'm so sorry Hyuckie- Oh my god I'm such an idiot- fuck-"

"Mark-"

"I can't believe I'm risking it all- shit, god damn it-"

"Mark-"

"I'm the worst. Why the fuck would I ever get caught up in the mood- jesus fuck-"

"Mark!", Donghyuck yelled, startling the elder, "Fucking breathe"

"But-"

"Fuck man, I wanted this too", he admitted, straightening himself, gazing at the moon, his tears slowly, one by one, falling, "And I would have leaned in if I wasn't just so fucking afraid of losing you"

Mark frowned, "So .. uh .. I wasn't, like, forcing you?"

"No, you weren't"

"Thank god-", the elder looked up again, "I really wanted to kiss you, I really did- and still do by the way- but I don't want our friendship to break apart .. but since I've crossed the line anyway, I can be completely honest with you. Do you, uh .. mind to uh-"

Donghyuck looked down at him, immediately understanding what he meant, "Shit- yeah sure, oh god"

The elder chuckled slightly, walking over to their patio, the music fading behind them. He helped Donghyuck to get off his shoulders and then they sat down onto the swing hammock, a certain distance between them.

 

"I have no fucking idea how to start without ruining shit n' stuff, but I love you"

Donghyucks eyes widened in shock, his head slowly, way too slowly, turning to face the elder who was nervously playing with his hands.

 

Was he serious? He liked him back? Well, **shit** , Donghyuck, Mark Lee would never lie to you, no matter what.

 

"Y-You-", he stammered, his voice shaky and his throat starting to feel dry. Mark sighed, still not facing his best friend, "Have been for over one and a half years now and honestly, I really don't regret telling you."

"I- Mark- but-"

"You probably wonder why I never told you 'cause we've always been honest with each other, telling each other everything, but I just couldn't help telling you. I was so afraid of destroying-", he wagged his hands weirdly in between them, "-well, all of this and I couldn't bring myself to maybe hurt you"

"H-Hurt me ..?"

"You know, knowing that I was your first interaction with another human being after living with your mother for your whole life, I was afraid of hurting you, destroying the perfect life you have and, heck, I'm still afraid that I did that right now. I've been knowing you for nearly six years now and I can't hide the fact that I've always been kinda into you, of course, you were twelve when we first met and you were so scared to even talk to me. You remember? When you looked out your window for the first time and I waved at you from my grandmas backyard? You just turned around, leaving me without anything", Mark now looked at the younger, hands sweaty, "And then you started to get sassy and suddenly we were friends. I was so, so fucking afraid of turning into the worst friend somebody could ever have after I stopped denying my feelings for you"

He stopped talking, trying to identify what the younger was thinking and feeling right now.

"I-", Donghyuck said, "I wouldn't mind if it was you- I mean, I'd forgive you anything .. Also, dumbass, you could never be the worst friend, you will always be the best and- god- I've been crushing on you for so long that I already started worrying it wasn't even love. Mark you're the first person I've laid eyes on when moving to Seoul and even if I have other friends by now, they'll never be you, you make me feel special and I- well .. kinda freaked out when I first started to notice the weird feeling in my stomach whenever you were around me, which was and still is, as you know, pretty often"

Both giggled slightly before getting back to talk.

"I mean, I haven't been in love before so I couldn't really tell if it was love or not and, yeah, well, I really wanted to kiss you because it was so fucking romantic, honestly, you even asked me in the cutest and most romantic way ever, at least I think so, and jesus fucking christ - I can't fucking believe you like me too"

Mark smiled slightly, taking one hand of the younger, directly locking eyes with him, "I never thought you'd fall for me, but I'm so **so** glad you did. I mean, I'm your first in so many ways and now I'm even your first love, holy shit, that's so fuckin' cool you have no idea"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "I know you're trying to be cute n' shit right now, but don't ruin it, Canada"

"I'm just sayin', and .. you know what's cool?"

"Your stupid ass?"

"Maybe, but not what I meant" Donghyuck looked at him curiously.

"Everything's been said now, there ain't a single secret between us now", he smiled widely, his eyes shining, Donghyucks heart tightening.

"Mark I-"

"AYOOOO WHY ARE Y'ALL NOT AT THE PARTY? COME DOWN AGAIN!", yelled Yukhei, twenty meters away from them, waving his arm quickly in the air before walking back to the beach.

"C'mon, you need to enjoy the last minutes of your birthday", Mark grinned, heaving the youngers body up as he stood up, hand tightly grabbing Donghyucks. He winked at him before starting to run down to the beach, dragging the younger along. Mark then pushed him into the water, following him because of Yukheis stupid ass, _literally_. They all started to count down the last seconds of the time Donghyuck was born eighteen years ago. And as they counted down to one, ending Donghyucks birthday, Mark turned to him, cupping his cheeks and pressing a loving, sweet kiss to his lips.

"Will you be my boy- and best friend from now on?", he whispered cutely, his lips curled up into a shy smile. Donghyuck surprisingly just nodded, leaning in again to get his second kiss. Their group of friends started howling like a wild pack of wolves as they saw them cutely kissing each other. That's **exactly** the squad they signed up for.

"THEY - FUCKING - _FINALLY_ DID IT", Jeno shouted, raising the empty bottle he held, earning another round of loud howls and hollers. Donghyuck and Mark both raised their middlefingers at their friends, chuckling afterwards.

"Happy birthday, baby", Mark whispered against the youngers lips, holding him tight.

"Thank you, Canada", Donghyuck smiled, so wide that the moon got outshone.

And that's when the party ended. Jaemin led everyone to the tents they quickly built up, because you just can't let these drunk idiots drive back home in wet clothes which were nearly dry anyway.

 

"If I hear one fucking moan of you guys, you're dead", hissed Sicheng, getting into the tent he unfortunately had to share with Johnny and Ten.

"As if we fuck when you're around"

"It didn't stop you back in high school and that one time the fire alarm got initiated"

"True", Ten grinned, pushing his boyfriend into the tent to get some good sleep after such an amazing party. Jungwoo, Yukhei and Yuta shared the other tent.

"Good night y'all", chirped Jaemin as he walked into the house, closing the glass door behind him, "God, I'm dead- .. Oi Jeno-yahhh~~"

Jeno sighed, rolling his tired eyes, "I'm  **not** going to give you a piggy back-"

"But pleaseeeee", Jaemin clinged to his boyfriend, pouting and giving him the best puppy eyes he could pull off, everyone knows Jeno could never resist him.

"Fuck, okay, make it quick, I'm tired"

"God, I love you", he said, hopping onto the elders back, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek several times.

"Pff .. Love you too", Jeno started walking up, Jaemin tightly clinging to him, disappearing in their room just seconds later.

 

"Mark?", Donghyuck called out, leaning against the wall next to the staircase. The elder walked out of the bathroom a minute later, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, desperately had to pee"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Congrats, can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure thing"

They walked up to their room, closing the door after getting in. Donghyuck was the first to lay down onto the bed, sighing deep as the soft mattress comforted his aching back. None of them cared about their stiff clothes hugging their bodies. Mark layed down next to him, wrapping an arm around the youngers waist as per usual. They looked at each other, the moonlight lighting up their faces.

"Thank you", Donghyuck said, his lips again curled up into a soft smile, "Thank you for giving me all of this, for making the impossible possible .. I have honestly no idea how to properly thank you .."

Mark frowned slightly, thinking afterwards until he knew what to say. "Just- let me be selfish for once- just, please, stay with me"

"I will. I promised that, didn't I?"

Mark grinned, "Oh yeah, you did."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Hyuckie. Now get some sleep, we gotta deal with the other guys tomorrow"

Donghyuck groaned quietly, closing his eyes and snuggling up against Marks chest.

"Good night", he muttered against the elders shirt, holding onto it.

"Good night, baby"

"No angel ..?", Donghyuck felt weird asking this, but there was the sudden urge to question it.

"I had the weird feeling you don't like this one so I chose baby, but if you don't-"

"It's fine, I'm- just.. not a huge fan of angels, you know"

Mark snorted at that, "But in my eyes you are one, so perfect and unreal just like them.." - _It felt like Mark knew what he was talking about._

The younger bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to fall back into his past.

"Was that too cringy?"

He simply shook his head, "Let's- Let's just get sleep"

"Alright, have sweet dreams and sleep well"

"Yeah .. you too"

 

-

 

The following day started off _too_ well, which gave Donghyuck goosebumps. It was the worst day of the year again, yet it didn't start with pure horror and flashbacks. It, in fact, started with a huge breakfast with tables pushed together and a mess of eight people sitting all around the tables, chatting happily.

Yukhei and Jungwoo were nowhere to be seen. They were probably in the bathroom, Yukhei throwing up while Jungwoo comforted the younger.

"That was honestly one of the best parties ever and you know how damn good university parties can be", grinned Johnny, stuffing his mouth with a butter and honey roll. Yuta nodded in agreement.

 

"I can't thank you guys enough for doing all of this for me", Donghyuck said, looking at Jeno, Jaemin and Mark with a sweet smile.

"We love spoiling our sunshine", grinned Jaemin, pinching the elders cheeks, "But honestly, you deserve it"

Donghyuck smiled widely, cheeks slightly rosy. God, he loved them so much.

 

After they were done with breakfast, they started to part ways. Sicheng and Yuta were the first to leave, said they still had to do some 'business'.

 

"I need a shower, you gonna join me later, Johnny?", Ten grinned, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Of course I am, but let's set Luwoo down first" Ten nodded, pushing Jungwoo and Yukhei out of the door, waving cutely at his friends before leaving.

"Thanks again for inviting us. Make sure to apply for SM University", Johnny said, ruffling through Donghyucks hair, "We'd love to have you guys there. Well, gotta go now, see ya" And with that he's gone.

Mark closed the door, walking back into the living room with Donghyuck.

 

"I'm gonna clean this mess up", said Jaemin, already putting some plates into the dishwasher. Jeno, of course, was there to help him.

"And I'm gonna take a shower, I feel kinda dirty after the night"

"Hurry up, we wanna shower too", said Jeno, throwing some things away.

Donghyuck nodded, rushing up to his room to grab fresh clothes. He then walked down again, straight into the bathroom were he undressed and started the shower. The hot water ran down his back, his head hanging down and again, he got reminded of his past.  He showered quickly, feeling oddly weird being naked in a house with Mark, Jeno and Jaemin. Not that it wasn't like that before, but he didn't want to be naked on this day, especially not with his friends around. Donghyuck got out, drying himself with a towel. He pulled his briefs and sweatpants on, not hearing the creak coming from the door.

There was a loud gasp, startling the younger.

"H-Hyuck ..?", Mark stuttered, his eyes trailing over the youngers back, "What .. what is that ..?"

He never wanted him to find out. He just wanted to live a normal life like everyone else. Yet his worst nightmare came to life,  _Mark finding out_.

Donghyuck quickly turned around, throwing a shirt over him as fast as possible. His eyes were full of fear and the sudden anxiety in his body made him feel like throwing up again. Mark, who was obviously shocked, his face covered in pure horror, walked slowly to the younger, hands now tightly on his shoulder.

"Turn around", he demanded, his voice deep. Donghyuck has never seen him like that.

"I- Mark- I-"

"I said turn around", he said low, his eyes dark and demanding.

"I can't-", Donghyuck whined and then the elder turned him around by himself, lifting the shirt quickly.

" **Fuck** , what is that Donghyuck!?"

The younger flinched at the sudden change in the elders voice and it didn't make the situation any better.

"Donghyuck! Tell me!"

"I-I-", he started sobbing, his vision blurry from the sudden flood of tears escaping his eyes. His body started to feel weak and he clinged to himself, head low.

Mark was mad, but more at himself for putting his boyfriend in such a state.

"Fuck- No- shit, fuck I'm sorry Hyuckie-", he let go of the shirt, turning the younger around again, pulling him into a tight hug. He rested his head on top of Donghyucks, slowly caressing his back, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- god fucking damn it, I'm the worst- Please calm down Hyuckie, I love you, I'm sorry"

They stood there for a while, Mark quietly taking care of his boyfriend, while the younger calmed down. They found themselves on the floor at some point, tightly hugging each other and Donghyuck was able to say something again.

"I-I'm sorry .. f-for not telling you .. the whole time .."

Mark was overstrained, way too overstrained. He didn't know what to do. He felt **so** guilty.

"Hyuckie .. please .. please explain .. I- .. I don't understand .. where- how- fuck"

"I'm so sorry for keeping this a secret- I always wanted to tell you, b-but I just couldn't .."

"What exactly ..?", he whispered unsure, "I-I mean .. it's quite obvious but .. yeah ..?"

"I-.. I haven't always been human .."

Mark pulled back a little, making the younger face him.

"I was an angel until I had enough and- and I .. cut off my wings .. they were such a burden-", he broke down into tears again, leaning against the elders shoulder, "I couldn't keep living with them, you couldn't call what I had 'a life', it was awful, it was like hell. T-That's why we lived isolated from the world on Jeju, because I was an fucking angel and these fucked up scars remind me every day of my cruel past .. and, God, today .. six years ago, I ran a knife through them, finally freeing myself- God, Mark, I never wanted you to find out- fuck-"

"Did you-", he swallowed hard, "Did you think I was going to treat you differently? Did you think I wasn't going to believe you?"

"I- Yes, of course I was! Who would ever believe someone they were or are an angel?! They are a myth!"

Mark sighed, slightly pushing the younger off of him, caressing his right cheek. "I would _never_ do that. You know me, Hyuck! I have always believed in angels and your scars make it pretty obvious .. I just- wow .. I just can't believe you were an angel, I mean, you've been mesmerizing the first time I saw you, but, damn, a literal angel?! That's insane. Now I know why you're so unreal and beautiful"

Donghyucks whole head started to feel way too hot and he didn't want to face the elder anymore, "Shut the fuck up, my god. Now's not the time to be cheesy. I- wait .. How come you took that with ease right now?"

"Long story, but uh, my great-grandmother .. she was an angel too", Mark scratched the back of his neck, _bad habit_ , he then smiled, "There's no way I wouldn't believe you"

"H-Hold up. Your granny was an angel too..?"

"Yep. She was such a beautiful angel, you guys would have had a lot of fun together"

"But-"

"I mean, she would have been over a hundred years by now though, but still, you should have seen her- Oh! I'm so gonna show you pictures of her teenage days! You'll love them!"

Donghyuck tilted his head, "How .. How did she manage to live?"

"She, well, .. did the same as you did .. after marrying. I honestly don't know everything, but I know she let a friend chop them off with an axe"

"Wow .. that's-that's insane.."

"I know right?"

Donghyuck nodded, still shocked.

 

"Hey Hyuckie?"

"Uh .. yeah ..?"

"I love you, no matter who you are or who you were. We don't have to tell the others if you feel uncomfortable, but I promise you won't lose me because of this. That just gives me another reason to love you more. You're so strong and I'm proud of you, you've come a long, exhausting way, but you can be proud of you too. And .. I'm sorry for getting mad earlier, I can't explain what got into me"

The youngers eyes widened.

"You know, I was pretty sure that these scars weren't because of a random accident and .. it just .. it hurt me, knowing that you probably had to go through the same shit my granny had to go through .. and .. yeah, that ain't a excuse and I hope you can forgive me"

 

Silence filled the room and Mark was pretty sure he fucked up by now. "Fuck, I love you", Donghyuck breathed, staring at the elder who blinked a few times.

"I- love you too?"

"God I love you so fucking much!", Donghyuck whined, now clinging to him, "I honestly don't deserve you, you god damn idiot!"

"Wow what? Don't say that! It should be the other way around, I mean, who deserves such a breathtaking angel at all?"

"You do", Donghyuck took the elders face in his hands, pulling him close, "And I love to be your angel"

He pressed his lips against Marks, pulling himself closer to him.

 

"We're gonna be cheesier than Nomin, huh?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Of course we are!"

 

-

 

Just when you think that life is too much to handle, think of how to change it to get _your_ happy ending, which you truly deserve.

 

-

12/05/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed my first ao3 fic!!٩(◕‿◕)۶  
> (even though it was probably kinda bad and cringy)
> 
> and the date down there is when i finished the fic^^

**Author's Note:**

> so uh hi? this is my first fic on ao3 and im still trying to get to know how things work here! ive posted shit before on wattpad but .. ao3 is way better tbh
> 
> please leave some comments and tell me how you liked it. i promise, the next (and also the last) part is gonna be sth around 9000 words long so .. yeah whoop
> 
> also: im kinda sensitive but please feel free to tell me your HONEST opinion, just, pls, dont get rude
> 
> also²: in case you're wondering, the date up there is the date when i wrote that part :)


End file.
